The present invention is directed to a method for positioning and fixing optical components relative to one another.
Optical components is a term used to include different optical elements which have small dimensions such as miniaturized light sources and lenses, and it also includes light waveguides as well as semiconductor laser diodes, light-emitting diodes and microlenses. These components can be secured in specially constructed but expensive micromanipulators. The elements can be positioned relative to one another and secured or bonded by means of a suitable design of the surfaces. If the elements were manufactured with extreme precision, the cost for the positioning mechanism, such as a micromanipulator, could be reduced. However, the manufacture of elements with such precision would involve very high cost.